


Unexpected Friendship

by 80semma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80semma/pseuds/80semma
Summary: When Draco and Harry spot each other in a local bakery, they realize there's no use in holding onto old grudges. Friendship will do
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm going to try my best to work and complete a multiple part story. I can never motivate myself!

A few months after the war ended, I decided to leave the wizarding world for a while. constantly being surrounded by “fans” and the prophet taking photos, I was sick of it. I couldn’t stand being plastered through the media as if I was this hero. I didn’t feel like a hero because of the lives that were lost during the battle. Hell, my best friends brother died and every time I head over to the Weasley’s the empty chair and laughter is stuck in the room, making my chest feel tighter and tighter. Hermione and Ron have tried to offer a mind-healer but I don’t want that. It makes me feel like more of a mess, or a disaster. The last time I intentionally was in the media was getting both Draco and Narcissa off clean from Azkaban and other suspensions. They helped me in the end and I would have felt like shit if I sent them away. All I remember from that day is Draco’s lingering eyes, nod, and that’s it.

Now here I am in muggle London. it’s quite nice that I can actually take a stroll or head to a coffee shop without being idolized. I don’t really work either since I have so much money in my vault it’s not like I need anymore.

I strolled into Ivory’s bakery and ordered a scone as well as some black coffee. While taking a sip of my coffee, I feel this sort of presence in the room that I haven’t felt in months. the tingling and crackling of magic, the smell of rain, smoke. I turn around and I see Malfoy.

He stops dead in his tracks, as do I.

Getting a closer look at him, he still looks thin as if he hasn’t eaten in weeks, his silver blonde hair drops mid neck, and he’s in all black. Typical.

“Erm, Malfoy, Hey” trying not to embarrass myself.

“Hello Potter”

he walks up to the counter and gets a chocolate cherry tart. Shit, I embarrassed myself and he’s about to walk out the– never mind.

Draco walks towards Harry and sits in the seat right across from him. taking a bite of his tart, he eyes Harry suspiciously.

“Are you back to following me again? I haven’t seen any other wizard here before, and behold, you appear.”

“Are they after me? The Ministry? I didn’t do anything wrong I swear it,” Draco musters.

“I- what, no? I swear no Ministry nothing of that.”

I chuckle.

“Why would I follow you after everything. I’ve lived here for the past couple months, I haven’t seen any wizards around either, so it’s weird to see you here too you know.”

“Mhm”

I can feel myself getting flustered due to the awkward tension amongst us.

“So uh, how have you been? Do you like it here?”

Staring at me mid-bite he wipes his mouth

“It’s been quite nice. Haven’t been called a Death Eater in a while. Mother wants me to go back to the Manor since she’s lonely, but I can’t go back. It’s like..”

Harry can feel Draco getting uncomfortable.

“...it’s like he’s still there lingering the halls,” Draco whispers.

“I understand. I wouldn’t want to go back after everything. Didn’t mean for you to overshare or anything. Hell, surprised we're not about to tear each others heads off,” I chuckle

“Well, you haven’t done anything to piss me off yet have you,” Draco smirks.

“That is true, very true. Guess we’ll have to see about that then?”

Draco’s eyeing Harry with amusement.

“Mhm sure Potter. Well, it was _lovely_ chatting with you, but I must go. I’ll see you around.”

“I- wait!”

Harry grabs onto the sleeve of Draco’s black coat. He lets go suddenly, hoping he didn’t scare Draco off.

“Uh sorry, but do you happen to have a phone? If so I can just uh message you and stuff?” Harry scratches the side of his neck, a way to hide his sudden discomfort.

“Yes, I do. Here, i’ll give you my number then.” Draco grabs Harry’s phone and types in his number.

“There you go. Bye now.” Draco walks right out the door without looking back. It surprises Harry how quickly everything just went.

* * *

**Incoming text: ~~unknown~~ Potter**

> hello, its harry. (12:03am)

Draco glares at his phone and groans.

"Why did I give Potter my number. He's going to blow my phone up every chance he can, I guarantee it"

> _yes, harry I know it's you. Who else is going to text me this late at night_. (12:04am)
> 
> my bad so do you want to meet up again at the bakery tomorrow? I don't have any other friends here so we might as well get to know each other (12:05am)

Draco's heart is pounding out of his chest. _Funny_ , he thinks. Wanting to be friends with H-Potter all these years. Who knew it would be this easy. Draco has, yes he admits, HAD a crush on Harry throughout school, but he grew out of his meaningless crush towards Harry.

> _Sure, I can meet up with you there. 11am sharp Potter. Now, I'm going to bed since you woke me up._ (12:07am)

* * *

I receive Draco's last text and smile to myself. Yes, I'll admit I have or had a crush on Draco or maybe I just thought he was good-looking who knows. I mean he is pretty but we were "enemies" but I liked him. I don't know, I'm just confusing myself now. 

I set my phone on the side table near my bed and begin to fall asleep. The nerves of tomorrow soaring through Harry.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good guys! Chapters are short, so I'm sorry for that!   
> Enjoy!!

After late night texting Draco, the nerves still settled in my stomach. Today I’d be sitting down with Draco, for who knows how long, to try and get to know him better. I never really hated him, but I don’t think he knows that or maybe he does?

Groaning loudly, I roll out of bed and head in the shower.

I throw on the quickest outfit while casting a tempus charm: 10:50am

“Why am I always running late to my own plans” I cursed out loud. I slammed the door behind me and headed towards Ivory’s bakery, a ten minute walk.

Checking the time, I had only 30 seconds to spare until it was 11am. I rushed inside, and spotted Draco in the far right corner.

He glanced up at me and threw a nod my way.

“Well, if it isn’t Potter. Always running late I see. Funny how things don’t change.”

“Put a sock in it Malfoy, i’m here now aren’t I,” I awkwardly chuckle.

“I suppose so,” he says while taking a sip from his steaming cup of coffee.

“So, I cough nervously, what do you do now? Do you work around here? I’d ask where you live but I don’t want to seem we-“

Draco laughs out loud, which surprises me. I stare at him wide-eyed.

“Slow down, It’s fine really. To answer the numerous questions you threw at me, yes I do live around here, about 15 minutes away. Occasionally, I’ll help out at this bakery every couple weeks, but other than that, no job either.”

Staring at Draco, I can see he’s somewhat relaxed, but he looks tense. Probably because i’m interrogating him with so many god damn questions.

“Sorry for all the questions. Haven’t really talked to anyone lately. I live about 10 minutes away from here, so we’re somewhat close.” I live at Grimmauld place.”

Draco’s eyes widen.

“Grimmauld place? I’ve heard my mother talk about that place before when I was younger. Is it alright if I visit there? Maybe there’s some things I can give to mother?”

I silently smiled to myself because okay yes, Draco was coming to my place. We are both weirdly having a civil conversation with each other, but I feel like there’s some sort of topic we’re stepping over.

“Yeah, sure you can stop by. There’s a lot of rooms I haven’t looked through or cleaned since it’s just me there. Could be a lot of Black family heirlooms there.”

“Yes, I would assume so,” Draco murmurs while taking a bite from his chocolate scone.

“So, Potter, how is it that we’re having the civil conversation and we don’t have our wands at each other’s throats? Weird isn’t it?”

I laugh nervously.

“Yea, it is weird, but we’ve grown up Malfoy. Like I’ve said before, I never hated you. Were you annoying at Hogwarts occasionally? Yes, one hundred percent. One of these times we’re going to have to call each other by our first names you know.”

He groans out loud. “Yes don’t remind me. I was a downright git in school as everyone knows, but if you want me to call you by your name then you’re gonna have to make the first move.”

We both stare at each other wondering who’s going to say it first. Of course it’s me. Rivalry never dies between us I suppose.

“Fine, M-Draco. How is that? Better for you?” I laugh.

Draco tries to hide his blush from Harry but he can’t. He coughs out loud to try and break the tension they’ve built. Harry had finally called Draco by his actual name. Something he has been fantasizing about for sometime.

“Yes Harry, a lot better.” Looking at his watch he gets up rather quickly.

“Well, I better get going P-Harry. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yes Draco, that you will.”

Draco briskly walks off and my heart has never pounded this fast.


End file.
